


In The Cage

by CarlyWinchester



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Drug-Induced Sex, Forced Orgasm, Foursome, Human Trafficking, Kidnapping, M/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlyWinchester/pseuds/CarlyWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi was kidnapped and brought to The Cage to become a human sex toy, or "pet". He'll escape no matter what it takes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based off of Ai No Kusabi

“Let go of me, you bastards!” A Iwaizumi struggled against two armed security guards as he was forced into The Cage. The other “pets” watched him, silently, as they always were when the guards came in.

The guards threw the boy to the ground, the largest of the two hitting him with a baton, before they left The Cage and him on the ground, bleeding from the forehead.

“Hey, are you alright?” A smaller boy reached out his hand, offering it as help. Iwaizumi ignored it and stood up on his own, wobbly.

“Just peachy.” He spat. The smaller boy put his hand down.

“I’m Kindaichi.” Iwaizumi examined kindaichi. He was lanky, pale, had black hair that stood up like a turnip, and black and blue bruises that littered his body. The number 26410 tattooed to his wrist.

“Iwaizumi.” He replied, his tone kinder than before. He looked around. He was in a wide, open area, surrounded by ten feet of stone wall beneath six feet of glass. There were fifteen, maybe twenty others in the room. There were a few chairs and couches, but only a couple people were sitting. The others were talking with each other in groups. Along with Iwaizumi, everybody was dressed in the same light blue tank top and white shorts, that covered less that half the thigh. Everyone in the room was male. “Where the hell are we?”

Kindaichi shrugged. “Nobody really knows. But we all call this place The Cage.”

“Cage? So we’re just...stuck here? Like animals?” Iwaizumi looked around.

“Until we’re requested.”

“Requested?” He looked at Kindaichi.

“You mean you don’t know?”

“Know what?” Kindaichi opened his mouth to respond when The Cage doors opened. He spun his head around, turning his attention away from Iwaizumi to the figures at the entrance. Iwaizumi followed his view to a brown-haired boy walking in. He was tall, muscular and bruised. He wore a large smile that Iwaizumi was unable to tell if fake or not, and he walked with a slight limp, hardly noticeable if one wasn’t paying close attention; and by the bravado air he had about it, Iwaizumi was sure most people didn’t bother to look.

The pets ran towards him. Iwaizumi saw Kindaichi itching to run towards him as well. “Who’s he?”

“Oikawa. He’s the most popular request here.” Kindaichi’s eyes were glued to the brown-haired boy.

“Yeah, and what are we being requested for?” The spell broke. Kindaichi looked back to Iwaizumi.

“You really don’t know?” Iwaizumi shook his head. “If I did, would I be asking?”

Before Kindaichi could say anything, a voice called out to him. Spinning around, Kindaichi smiled.

“Oikawa! How are you?”

“I’m perfectly fine. It was just old Ushiwaka again. I can handle him any day. He’s rough, but manageable. Unlike some of my other clients.” Oikawa laughed. His voice was soft. “And who is this, may I ask?”

“This is Iwaizumi. He just arrived.”

“Well I could have guessed that.” Oikawa looked Iwaizumi up and down. “He’s cute, but too mean looking.”

“Oi-”

“He’ll never get customers like. Most of our clients don’t like brutes. Try smiling.” Iwaizumi glared at Oikawa, deciding on the spot that he hated him. “Of course, not everybody can be as popular as me, but-”

“Do you ever shut up? What the hell is your problem?”

“Iwa-” Kindaichi tried to cut in. “Why do you think you’re so high and mighty, huh?”

“I’m just stating facts.”

“Oh yeah? Well I’ll tell you where you can stick your facts-”

“Number 26432.” The Cage went silent, Iwaizumi included. He looked at the number on his wrist. “Number 26432, report to the guard’s station.”

“Who’s 26432?” A short redhead asked from across the room.

“Me.” Iwaizumi mumbled. Kindaichi and Oikawa looked at him.  
“So soon…” Oikawa whispered, the arrogance he was just flaunting, suddenly gone.

“Aren’t you going to go up?” Kindaichi asked in a small voice.

“No. Fuck that.”

“But you have to. They’ll hurt you if you don’t.”

“26432! Report!”

“Let them try. I would like to meet the assholes who brought me here. Maybe now’s my chance.”

“They’ll kill you!”

“Don’t be an idiot!”

“26432!” Two guards entered the room.

“Go to them and apologize. It’s your first day here, maybe they’ll cut you some slack.”

“Fuck that.”

“24632! Report now!” Iwaizumi crossed his arms.

“You have five seconds!”

“Iwaizumi-”

“Four!”

“No.”

“Three!”

“They’re going to punish us!”

“Stop being so selfish!”

“Two!”

“You bastard!”

“One!”

“Its him!” Kindaichi shouted to the guards.

“What the fuck are you doing?”

“Saving everybody in this room.” Oikawa closed his eyes.

“Time’s up!” The shorter of the two guards took out a gun.

“Wait-” Iwaizumi whispered, wide eyed, watching as the guard aimed it at the ginger boy, firing with hesitation.

“No!”

“Hinata!” A black haired boy shouted.

Iwaizumi stumbled backwards. Kindaichi and Oikawa put their heads down, eyes shut, and the black haired boy cradled the ginger boy’s head, sobbing into his haid.

“Hinata!” His sobs echoed. “You’re okay! You’ll be okay! Please, dumbass, open you eyes.”

“26432 you have one last chance to step forward.” The guard aimed the gun at the sobbing boy. Desperately, Iwaizumi pushed forward.

“You bastards!” He shouted. The second guard hit him with a baton, causing him to dub over.

“Come on, newbie. Your client is waiting.” The guards grabbed Iwaizumi by the arms, dragging him out the door.

***

The room Iwaizumi was thrown into was large and silent. There was a clock hanging above the door, facing the queen sized bed. Iwaizumi paced the floor, the metal shackles hitting against his foot and ankles. He walked as far as the constraint would let him, which hit the wall, but didn’t extend to the door, falling four feet short.

He was left alone for about five minutes, the slow ticking of the clock was driving him insane. Every step he took with the shackle hitting him send a jolt of fury throughout his body. Then, finally, the door opened.

A man walked inside. He was older, with salt and pepper hair and a moustache/beard set across the lower part of his face. His smile was repulsive. Just seeing it reminding Iwaizumi of everything he hated.

“Heard you’re new.” Iwaizumi glared, saying nothing. “This your first time with a client? I hope you know the rules.” The man took a step towards Iwaizumi, who, in turn, took a step back. “Oh, don’t worry. I’ll make you feel nice and good. You see, training new pets is my specialty.” He reached out to touch Iwaizumi’s face, but Iwaizumi slapped his hand away.

“Don’t touch me, you bastard!”

“Fiesty one, huh? Just how I like ‘em.” The man took another step towards Iwaizumi. He tried to touch Iwaizumi again. Iwaizumi balled his fist, and punched the man, nearly knocking him to the ground. “Okay. Fine. If that’s how you want to play it. Fine by me.” The man stormed out of the room, once again leaving Iwaizumi alone.

As the door slammed shut, Iwaizumi feel to his knees. His heart was pounding. What the hell was that?

Iwaizumi remembered Kindaichi. The look he gave upon Iwaizumi telling him that he didn't know the trade. Well, I know now. Iwaizumi bitterly thought. I need to get out of here.

After a few minutes of frantic pacing, the door reopened. The man came in with three guards behind him. Iwaizumi moved as far away from them as he could, but with the restraints, he could only do so much.

The guards grabbed Iwaizumi by the arms. “No!” He shouted, and he struggled against them. ‘No! Let em go!” He thrashed around, but the guards kept him in place. The third guard approached him with a syringe with orange liquid inside. “What’s that? You bastards, get away from me!” He tensed up as the needle was stuck into his neck. ALmost instantly, Iwaizumi felt...strange. It was as if his body was rejecting his control. He stumbled out of the guards lessening grip, falling forwards and catching himself on the bed.

“Have a nice evening, sir.” One of the guards said to the man, with a corjole smile. “We even threw in an extra hour, free of charge, to be used in your convenience. Feel free to cash in on it tonight or at a later period.”

“Why thank you gentlemen. I think I’ll save it for a rainy day.” The guards gave a polite smile and nod, then left the room. The man turned to Iwaizumi. “Now, let’s have some fun. Don’t worry. I’ll take good care of you.”

Iwaizumi couldn’t move. His arms and legs were paralyzed, hanging limply at his side. His heart was palpitating - painfully slamming at his chest. The man walked over to him, a smirky smile plastered on his rough features.

“Now, let’s get you in a more comfortable position.” He grabbed Iwa’s arms, pulling him so that his entire body was on the bed, rather than hanging half off. THe man, Haruhiko, dragged his hand down Iwa’s body, starting from his neck to his waist. “We haven’t even started, but I can already tell that you’ll feel so good.”

He grabbed Iwaizumi by the shoulders and flipped him over, laying him on a slight incline against the pillows. He grazed his hand down Iwaizumi’s cheek, making Iwa’s skin crawl in disgust. With his other hand, he unbuttoned his pants. “No teeth.” Haruhiko warned, pulling his dick out. He forced Iwaizumi’s mouth open and shoved his dick past Iwaizumi’s lips. He let out a moan. “That’s it, baby. Swallow my entire length.” Iwaizumi’s breathing hitched. Tears formed at the corner of his eyes. Haruhiko thrusted relentlessly. Iwaizumi couldn’t breath. He wanted nothing more than to push the man away and punch him in the face, but his body wouldn’t more.

After a few minutes, Iwaizumi felt a hot liquid shoot against the back of his throat. He coughed, mouth still around Haruhiko dick. He pulled out slowly. Iwaizumi felt like he was going to throw up. Haruhiko smiled. “Good job, baby. You made me feel so good. And now to feel even better.”

Haruhiko rolled Iwaizumi over onto his stomach, and lifted his hips. Iwaizumi’s breath caught in his throat. No.

Haruhiko pushed one finger in. _No. Stop_.

Then another. _I don’t want this._

Then a third. _Please._

He scissored his fingers for a few seconds, then pulled out. He lined the head of his dick up with Iwaizumi’s asshole. _Please, STOP._

Iwaizumi’s mouth fell open with a gasp. He slammed his eyes tightly shut, wincing as the man forced himself inside Iwaizumi.

“S-Stop.” Iwaizumi croaked out, his voice slightly returning. “P-please, stop.” Hot tears streamed down his face as Haruhiko thrusted roughly inside him.

Haruhiko grabbed Iwaizumi’s dick. He trusted again and again, rubbing Iwaizumi’s member with every movement, ignoring Iwaizumi’s plea.

Within the minute, Iwaizumi climaxed, spraying onto Haruhiko hand and his chest. Haruhiko pushed his hand into Iwaizumi’s mouth. “Clean it off. With your tongue.” Iwaizumi’s stomach twisted into a knot.

After a few minutes, Haruhiko came, letting his cum shoot into Iwaizumi’s ass. He moaned loudly in Iwaizumi’s ear. He laid on top of Iwa for a few minutes, before pulling out. He quickly dressed, slapped Iwaizumi’s ass, then went to the door. “This was fun. I’ll call for you again sometime.” He slammed the door behind him. Iwaizumi was finally beginning to move. With shaky arms, he pushed himself up. He winced.

His stomach churned as he felt something drip out of his ass. He looked down and saw Haruhiko cum. With all the strength he could muster, Iwaizumi leaned over the garbage can next to the bed, and emptied his insides. He laid back on the bed, breathing shaky breath. _I need to get out of here. I don’t care how, but I will._


	2. Chapter 2

Iwaizumi walked back into The Cage, leaning on an unhappy guard for support. His legs trembled with every stop. When the guard let go of him, Iwaizumi tried to take a step forward, but stumbled against the wall. The guards smirked at Iwaizumi, who just glared at them in return. They turned to walk away when Iwaizumi spat at them.

Nobody moved. The pets just watched, holding their breaths, waiting to see the guards retaliation in fear. As shaky as he was, Iwaizumi held his ground. The guard took a step forward, and angry smile on his face. In one quick movement, he struck Iwaizumi across the face, knocking him onto the floor. As soon as the guards left, Kindaichi ran to Iwaizumi’s side.

“Are you okay?” Kindaichi moved to help Iwaizumi to his feet. Iwaizumi pushed away from him, silent. His eyes were large and glassy and his breathing was unsteady. He pushed himself to his feet, repressing his winces with every movement. When he got to his feet, the wall was his only support as he walked. He had only taken a few steps before his legs gave. He stayed on the ground this time. 

***

Iwaizumi fell into a restless sleep. His entire body ached with every movement and every breath. Then the doors opened once more. A guard, the same one who brought him into the room, pushed in a cart filled with food and water. He was followed by three other guards. 

“Line up!” He shouted. The Others quickly obeyed. Iwaizumi didn’t move. The guards didn’t so much as glance in Iwaizumi’s direction. “We’ll be back later.” The four guards left. 

 

Kindaichi walked up to Iwaizumi. “Here.” He held some bread out towards Iwaizumi. “Come on, you need to eat something. We won’t get anything else for another twelve hours. You’ll need to keep your strength up.” Iwaizumi reluctantly took the bread, mumbling his thanks. Kindaichi smiled kindly and sat next to him.

“Hey guys!” A bubbly Oikawa jumped over to them, and plopped down across from Kindaichi. “Who do you think they’re going to pick today?” Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa in confusion. 

“I’m not really sure today.” Kindaichi piped in, “Maybe Kageyama? He made the scene after Hinata…anyway, it could be him.”

“That’s true… But if it weren’t Iwa-chan’s first day, he’d be a no brainer, right Iwa-chan?” Kindaichi laughed uncomfortably, looking at Iwaizumi, who just looked blankly at Oikawa.

“What are you talking about?” Iwaizumi and Kindaichi looked at each other, then back at Iwaizumi.

“Didn’t the guards explain when they were bringing you in?” Oikawa asked.

“Come to think of it, Iwaizumi didn’t know anything about The Cage when he came it...he probably doesn’t know.”

“Know what?” Iwaizumi asked again.

“Well,” Kindaichi began to say “when the guards come back, they’re going to choose someone to...sleep...with.”

“...what?” Iwaizumi asked in disbelief, panic creeping on his face.

“Yeah, whenever there’s commotion, a bad review, a rebellion, a fight or whenever the guards are just plain horney, they take one of use after hours.” Oikawa explained.

“But don’t worry.” Kindaichi cut in. “They never take newbies. Especially not on their first day. And believe me, you aren’t the first problematic one.”

“Yeah, it’ll probably be Kageyama.”

“Because of the problem I caused this morning?” Neither Oikawa or Kindaichi said anything in return. Iwaizumi sighed. “At least tell me this. That ginger kid, the one who was shot. Is he dead because of me?”

Kindaichi opened his mouth, but couldn’t form words. He looked to Oikawa for help. “No. He’s alive and well...he was taken to the infirmary.”

“If he’s okay, why are you guys acting like he’s not?”

“Because the infirmary isn’t...a good place.” Iwaizumi scoffed. “What, and this is?” Oikawa shook his head. “No, it’s different. It’s not...regulated. Once you enter you either won’t come out or you come out worse.”

“What do you me-” The doors opened. The Cage went silent. Oikawa put a gentle hand on Iwaizumi’s back. “Don’t worry.” He whispered, “ you’ll be fine.” Iwaizumi took a deep breath and nodded.

“26432.” Iwaizumi froze, looking at the number on his wrist. “26432, step forward.” Iwaizumi’s body shook. His breathing picked up, heavy and unsteady. He pushed himself up, and took a reluctant, terror filled step forward, his mind replaying the events of his ordeal just a few hours earlier. His stomach twisted in knots. He felt like he was going to suffocate, when a hand suddenly grabbed his wrist.Iwaizumi looked down and saw Oikawa grabbing his arm. He had a look of determination on his face, that morphed into a sly smile.

“The newbie?” Oikawa laughed. “Come on. Don’t you want someone you can have some actual fun with?” Oikawa stood up and walked forward, leaving Iwaizumi behind him, gawking. 

“You want to take his place?” One of the guards asked, amused. Iwaizumi shook his head, “No, Oikawa. It’s okay! You don’t have to-”

“How much do you think the newbie could take?” Oikawa asked the guard, completely ignoring Iwaizumi’s objection. “One. Maybe two, if you include the mouth. Anymore could damage him, and that would upset the customers. And I know how much you all love going at the same time. I can take it. So take me.” Oikawa talked in a low voice, a smirk plastered across his face.

“Fine, you little slut. If you’re so desperate for cock, we’ll allow it. But just this once. You can’t cover for him every time.”

“Oikawa, wait!” Iwaizumi called after him.

“Shall we go?” Oikawa asked. The guard grabbed Oikawa’s arm, and roughly pulled him out of The Cage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: next chapter includes a graphic rape scene
> 
>  
> 
> Please Review :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long to update. This was shorter then I had intended, but I just wanted to post something.

Oikawa was led down a long corridor to the guards’ quarters. The guard, Akihiko, opened the door and pushed Oikawa through the doorway, coming face to face with two other guards, Ryouma and Tuto. 

“Hey, Akihiko, where’s the new guy?” Ryouma asked.

“Our little cockwhore here practically begged me to take him instead.” Akihiko closed the door behind him. “He wants us all to fuck him at the same time.”

“Oh, really now?” Yuto looked at Oikawa, who smiled in return. “I want you so bad.” The three men smirked. “Strip for up.” Yuto told Oikawa, who readily obeyed. He removed his shirt in one swift movement, then slowly dragged down his pants, maintaining eye contact with Yuto.

“Touch yourself.” Akihiko commanded.

Oikawa grabbed his cock, slowy rubbing up and down the shaft, picking up his pace after a few seconds. His breath picked up with every stroke.

“More. Get on your knees.” Oikawa nearly fell to the ground, sticking his ass in the air. With one hand, he pumped his cock, and with the other, he rubbed at his nipple. He let out a moan and closed his eyes.

“-m so close.”

“Cum for us.” Oikawa sped up. His moaning got louder. He climaxed onto his hand. “Lick it off.” Ryouma ordered. Oikawa put his hand in his mouth, lewdly licking and sucking on his fingers, eyeing up Ryouma as he did so.

Unzipping his fly, Ryouma walked up to Oikawa. He shoved his pants and underwear to his ankles, revealing his half - hard dick. He grabbed Oikawa by the hair and shoved him forward. Oikawa took Ryouma’s dick into his mouth. He sucked hard, licked up the shaft, pulled off, then back on, moaning with every movement. Ryouma gripped Oikawa’s hair tighter. “Oh, you like that? Huh? You little slut. You cockwhore.” Oikawa moaned. “That pretty little mouth of yours wanted my dick so badly. You begged for it, didn’t you?” Ryouma began thrusting harder. He climaxed into Oikawa’s mouth, letting his bitter cum shoot against Oikawa’s throat. Ryouma sighed and pulled out, and pulled his pants back up. Akihiko stepped up next. 

“You put on quite the show for us.” His hand was on his fly. “But you like that, don’t you. You greedy slut, you like it when all eyes are on you? You attention whore. That’s why you took that newbie’s place, wasn’t it? You couldn’t stand to have anybody else in your spotlight.” Akihiko pushed Oikawa to the ground, and tugged at his hips. Akihiko shoved a finger into Oikawa’s entrance. “You’re so tight. After all these years of men ramming into your tiny hole, you still manage to stay tight.” He shoved a second finger in. Oikawa let out a small moan. “Oh, but you adjust quickly. So desperate for my cock that you quickly open up to it.” He pulled his finger out. “Ryouma, pass the lube.”

Akihiko quickly added a layer of lube to his dick, then pushed in. When he was balls deep, he bent over Oikawa, pressing his chest against Oikawa’s back. Akihiko wrapped one arm around Oikawa’s chest and another around his waist. “I would have loved to go in dry,” Akihiko thrusted roughly, “but if I hurt you too bad, you might perform poorly tomorrow, and we can’t have that.” He thrust again. Oikawa rocked with Akihiko’s movements, moaning loudly. Akihiko’s breathing became shaky. After a few more thrusts, he pulled out, and threw Oikawa onto his back. He climaxed on Oikawa’s face, smirking. Oikawa smiled and licked the cum off his lips.

“As much as I love watching you get fucked,” Yuto chimed in, “I enjoy fucking you myself even more.” 

“I love getting fucked by you too.” Oikawa replied, his voice raw. He scooted over to Yuto and pulled down Yuto’s pants. He took Yuto’s dick in his mouth and started sucking. He pressed Oikawa’s face against him, holding him steady and he fucked into Oikawa’s mouth. It didn’t take long for him to cum and when he did, Oikawa looked Yuto in the eyes as he swallowed. 

Ryouma stepped forward. “Now, the real fun begins.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that was trash.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to post this chapter...I hope you guys like it...and forgive my frequent ellipsis usage...

“Why did he take my place?” Iwaizumi asked Kindaichi after the Cage’s door closed once more. Kindaichi shrugged, a sad expression plastered on his face.

“He doe that. He’s been here a while, longer than most of us. He - he survived the longest. Most people think that he volunteers himself because he doesn’t want us to suffer, like he’s an older brother trying to protect us, but I...I don’t know...”

“What?” Iwaizumi asked.

“It-it’s just...I don’t think that’s the reason, or the full reason, at least. I think he’s...given up on himself. Like, he’s been here so longer - suffered for so long - I think he just…doesn’t care about himself anymore. He takes it so we don’t have to...so we don’t end up like him...alive, but dead.”

“He looks pretty lively, though.”

“I know he does. But...I saw him once. He didn’t know I saw him, so you can’t tell him I told you this, but one time...it was late. Oikawa had a...busier than usual day. I was relatively new and it was my turn to be...taken by the guards. Needless to say, I was terrified. I saw how some of the others acted after being taken by them and I was scared of what was going to happen. Oikawa volunteered for me. He was already pretty tired and beat up from his clients, but still chose to go in my place. I was so thankful…  
Later that night, when he came back, he was lively as ever. But a few hours later, when everyone was asleep, I woke up and I heard him…” Kindaichi hesitated.

“What did you hear?” Kindaichi let out a breath and looked at Iwaizumi. “He...he was crying.”

***

Oikawa groaned as he pressed chest to chest against Ryouma. His legs shook as he tried to bounce his body. Ryouma lifted oikawa by the hips, then slammed him down again. Ryouma moaned and bit Oikawa’s neck. Oikawa dropped his head back in response, resting it on Akihiko’s shoulder. With every bounce, Akihiko groaned into Oikawa’s hair.

Oikawa felt like he was being torn apart from the inside out, but it was nothing he hadn’t taken before. The first time he had taken two dicks at once, he was a bloody mess.

Oikawa bit back a scream as Akihiko pushed in. He wasn’t prepared enough. Yuto was hard enough to take on his own, but with Akihiko added to the mix, Oikawa couldn’t take it.  
Akihiko added more lube directly at Oikawa’s rim, but even that didn’t help. Oikawa’s stomach churned in protest. He felt sick. He prayed that he didn’t throw up, fearing whatever consequence he’d have to face afterwards. 

His body ached. He couldn’t feel his lower back, ass, or thighs. He leaned his entire body weight against Yuto, shaking and whimpering into his shoulder. Akihiko was half-way in.

“It’s okay, slut. I’m almost in.” Akihiko practically purred into Oikawa’s ear, but Oikawa couldn’t hear him. All he heard was a loud ringing in his ears. He was seeing black splotches in front of his eyes. Oikawa gripped Yuto tightened.

Finally, Akihiko was in. Both men started moving, and found their rhythm, before long. ‘Just bare with it’ Oikawa told himself, over and over. ‘It’s almost done. Just hold out until they finish.’

After what felt like hours, Yuto climaxed, letting out a loud sigh and slumped against Oikawa. Akihiko came quickly after. They pulled out and Oikawa has never felt greater relief. Until the guards started swearing.

“Fuck, he’s bleeding.” Oikawa sucked in his breath. He looked down to the wetness on his leg and saw a trail of red.

“I’m fine!” Oikawa insisted. He tried to sit up, but moved too quickly, wincing in pain. “It’s just a little blood! It’ll clot soon! A-and eventually I’ll be able to take you both easily! This was just the first time!”

 

Oikawa’s knees wobbled. Akihiko thrusted into him from behind and Yuto was fucking Oikawa’s his mouth. Oikawa sucked slowly, unable to keep up with the fast pace and from being over sensitized. But within a few minutes, Yuto came. He gripped Oikawa’s hair and pushed against him, climaxing. His cum shoot against Oikawa’s throat. He sighed, then slowly pulled his dick out of Oikawa’s mouth with a pop.

“Swallow it.” Yuto commanded. Oikawa obeyed, pushing a satisfied expression on to his face and licking his lips. Ryouma and Akihiko picked up their pace, slamming into Oikawa in unison.

Ryouma grabbed Oikawa’s dik, rubbing up and down the shaft.

“I n-need t c-cum. P-please c-can I c-cum?” He moaned out.

“Cum for us, whore.” Akihiko groaned. Oikawa released, shooting his cum onto Ryouma’s chest. He let out a load moan and dropped his head. Ryoma came within a few seconds, spilling into Oikawa’s ass. Akihiko came next. The pulled out at the same time, cum gushing out of Oikawa’s ass as they did so.

“Why don’t you push that back inside, slut? I know you’re a cumwhore, probably want to keep as much as you can in your ass.” Ryouma stared at the cum dripping down Oikawa’s leg. Swiftly, Oikawa dragged his hand up, collecting the cum. He pushed what he could back into his abused hole, and held his finger against the rim to keep it in. He smiled.

“You know me so well.” Oikawa said, his voice hoarse.

Ryouma smiled, and lifted Oikawa on to the bed. “Good boy” he said, petting Oikawa’s hair. “You did so good for us tonight. As a reward, I’ll let you rest here for fifteen minutes before he bring you back.”

Oikawa smiled, “thank you”

“You earned it” Ryouma said, before Akihiko pulled him aside.

“You’re really going to leave him here?”

“Yeah, why not?”

“He’s a whore who did whore’s work. Why should he be rewarded? We don’t give all the other sluts a present every time they suck someone off.”

“Well, he did a bit more than just ‘suck someone off’” Akihiko scoffed. “Don’t baby him, Ryouma. He’s just another whore whose mommy didn’t want him.”

“Akihiko - ”

“Don’t ‘Akihiko’ me. You know it’s true. But whatever. All he’s good for is a fuck.”

“That’ enough, Akihiko. I promised him fifteen minutes so that’s exactly what we will give him.” Oikawa laid on the bed, listening to the guards speak about him, like he wasn’t even in the room. Oikawa slowly shut his eyes as he tried to drown they out. ‘I’m good for so much more than just a fuck’ he thought, ‘so much more.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review :)


	5. Chapter 5

Iwaizumi didn’t sleep until Oikawa came back, almost over an hour later. He stumbled back into the Cage, covered in black and blue marks with streams of red across his legs. His knees shook as he walked with a slight limp, but he still smiled as he entered the room … until the door slammed behind him, and he stumbled against the wall, breathing heavily.

Iwaizumi was the first person to reach him.

“Why did you do it?” He asked, with a gentle voice. He slowly reached his hand out to Oikawa, who took it. 

“It’s your first day. You shouldn’t have been called.” Oikawa pushed off of the wall and leaned on Iwaizumi for his support instead. He waved away the others who were circling around him in concern. Iwaizumi slowly walked with Oikawa to the end of the Cage, alone.

“But I was...so why? Why did you take my place? Please, just… be honest with me.” The two of them sat down, Oikawa against the wall and Iwaizumi across from him.

Oikawa smiled sadly. “I’ve been here a long time. I don’t even remember what it was like before I came to this place. I’ve been through a lot...and it’s nothing I can’t handle. You, on the other hand, are brand new. You’re not broken yet. Had the guards taken you instead of me...you would have crumbled.” Iwaizumi didn’t know what to say. 

“I-I...”

“Besides,” Oikawa said, cutting Iwaizumi off with an artificial cheery tone, that Iwaizumi was able to see right through “ you looked so innocent, like you’ve never had sex before. I couldn’t let them hurt my sweet little Iwa-chan-”

“I hadn’t.” Oikawa froze.

“What do you mean?”

“Until today...never.” Iwaizumi’s voice was low and fragile. Oikawa’s eyes widened in shock.

“But...what about...weren’t you trained?” Iwaizumi laughed bitterly.

“I was kidnapped three days ago on my way home from school. These guys jumped me, shoved me in a car, and brought me to some dock. I was left in a crate for two days before being brought here. There was no “training”; I didn’t even know what I was up against. Though, I guess part of me knew...I just didn’t want to believe it.” A silence fell between the two boys. Iwaizumi stared at the ground while Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi.

“You’re so brave.” Oikawa whispered. “You were kidnapped, but still fought back against the men with guns.”

“That wasn’t bravery. That was fear.” Oikawa shrugged. “Same difference.” Iwaizumi shook his head. “No, it’s not. I was scared, no, I was terrified. I didn’t know where I was, who I was with, what was going to happen to me. I knew there was no escape, but I still fought back. I didn’t have a plan. I just..fought. I was impulsive. I…” Iwaizumi’s voice cracked. “My fear led to an innocent boy’s death.” Iwaizumi looked across the Cage, his eyes landing on the black haired boy from before. He sat against the wall, unmoving, his knees tucked against his chest. Oikawa followed Iwaizumi’s line of vision.

“Kageyama…” He shook his head “What happened to Hinata wasn’t your fault. You didn’t know.”

“That doesn’t change the fact that Hinata is dead because of me. If I had just obeyed…” Iwaizumi’s eyes began to water.

“You know, I’ve been here for about eleven years now.”

“Eleven?” Iwaizumi asked in disbelieve. Oikawa nodded.

“Almost twelve. And, as you can imagine, I’ve seen a lot. You’re not the first person to disobey or to rebel...and Hinata is definitely not the first person to be shot by a guard. Nobody blames you. Not Kageyama, not Kindaichi, not Aone, or Kunimi; nobody blames you.”

“...Can I ask you something?”

“Yeah, of course.”

“How’d you end up here?” Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa.

“I uh, I can’t really remember it that clearly. Over the years, I was able to piece it together a bit, but I’m not sure if what I heard was true or not...basically, when I was six, my parents were in major debt with some...very bad people. Long story short, my parents figured the best way to make fast cash, and a lot at that, would be to sell me. And they did.” Oikawa looked at the ground. “And you know, I’ve always been the favorite around here, ever since the moment I arrived. There were so many perverts who wanted children, and six years old seemed to be the perfect age.  
There were a few more kids around here too. I uh...I became close with one of them. He was nine, just like my older brother, so I guess I kinda clinged to him. But he didn’t have a problem with me being around him all the time, so we relied on each other. If it wasn’t for him… Anyway, I looked up to him. He was my idol. He helped me after my first...client, when I was hurt and scared. He saved my life a thousand times. Every day when I woke up scared and alone, I had him to make me feel better. I owe him my life.” Oikawa’s eyes began to water, but he bit his tears back.   
“A few years ago…” Oikawa paused. Iwaizumi grabbed his hand, comfortingly. “I will never forget what he taught me. His last piece of advice.”

“What was it?” Iwaizumi asked, his voice soft. Oikawa smiled.

“He told me that we are in the worst possible situation that anybody could be in. But we can either react to it in one of two ways. We could let it destroy us, kill us slowly from the inside out, consuming our essentials and our persons until we are left as empty shells of a once human being, or we can expand our situation by lessening others’. We can be the anchor to life and help those who aren’t strong enough to help themselves. Kuroo was my anchor, my idol. He chose the latter even though every day sucked the life out of him, just to help those around him. So I decided to follow his lead. And I have never regretted my decision. I just want to help, and if allowing myself to get hurt so somebody else doesn’t have to is the least I can do, then so be it.”

“Thank you.” Iwaizumi squeezed Oikawa’s hand. “Your “least” means everything to me.” Oikawa smiled. “That’s all I had hoped for.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I hear somebody say backstory? I hope you all like the chapter. Sorry it took so long to update...

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters to come!
> 
> Please Review :)


End file.
